


Unspoken Longing

by SgtPepper007



Series: EXO Oneshots [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Comfort, Gen, Hope, Idols, Japan, Nature, Nostalgia, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtPepper007/pseuds/SgtPepper007
Summary: EXO-CBX are filming for their special series in Japan and while they all enjoy the sight of a breathtaking scenery in comfortable company and environment, Minseok can't help but be swayed at another sight that keeps his attention and occupy his mind filled with doubts and questions.





	Unspoken Longing

As the comforting smell of coffee invaded Minseok’s nostrils, its soothing scent floating around him, the singer took his first sip, savouring its taste. It was slightly bitter, but just enough to suit his liking, making him crack a smile and relax his shoulders. With the hot liquid warming him up from the early April chilly weather, the man let the beverage calm his senses and give him a much needed boost of energy. His two other friends soon joined him at the table, followed by the filming crew who were eager to drink as well.  
  
“Ah! The coffee is so good here!” Baekhyun exclaimed, delighted to take his first beverage of the day.  
  
“It truly is. Nothing is better than freshly brewed coffee,” Jongdae added.  
  
Minseok smiled at his two friends, happy to share this pleasant moment with them. They had been awake since six o’clock, mostly packing their bags and planning their trip for the next city they were going to visit in the beautiful country of Japan. They had started to shoot a new series, which consisted of their unit traveling around a few Japanese cities and exploring them. Everything was going smoothly as of now. They were currently stopping by a café located in a small secluded village, cameras turned off and the tranquility of not being recognized by the locals making them feel at peace. It was hard to find a place that was opened at nine in the morning, but they managed to find this coffee shop, to their contentment.  
  
As his two friends and the filming crew were quietly drinking their coffee, chatting from time to time, Minseok looked outside the window next to him and observed the scenery displayed in front of him. One could say that it was quite ordinary; there were some old traditional houses that followed a path, which the man guessed was the main road of the village, huge and majestic trees everywhere and the occasional car passing by, the locals warmly greeting each other whenever they crossed paths. There were no trendy stores or malls; only small and friendly local stores that were simple and minimalistic.  
  
But what caught Minseok’s eyes was the paddy field. While he had seen them on TV a few times, witnessing its beauty with his own eyes was something else. The vibrant green colours of the vegetation were mesmerizing, stunning. It was nothing like the gardens in Seoul. Wanting to get a better view of it, the oldest inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee one last time and got up from his seat, his body completely relaxed. He excused himself and exited the café in order to sit on one of the seats that were in front of it.  
  
As the man was closing the door behind him, he could instantly feel the pure energy that emanated from the trees surrounding the area. He breathed the fresh morning air, any sign of pollution absent. Smiling because of the calming scenery, Minseok removed his mask off his neck and exposed his skin that was previously hidden, the sensation of the breeze brushing it enchanting him. After standing for a couple of minutes in awe at the breathtaking sight in front of him, the idol took a seat, his half empty mug in his hands.  
  
Now that he was sitting outdoors, he could see the details of the paddy field better. The rice plants seemed almost ready to be cultivated. He couldn’t really tell since he lacked the knowledge of this field, but he could guess it by the sight of the locals walking around the plants with a bag on their backs that were almost full. Each of them wore long waterproof boots that were reaching their knees as well as straw hats, the sun peaking out with a few clouds, occasionally making some shade. A few of them were located in different parts of the field; picking up the plants they considered matured enough to be used.  
  
Minseok found himself observing the workers attentively, impressed by them being so invested into their tasks. With the wind blowing his hair and making him shiver, he felt like he was looking at a moving painting. He understood now what others meant by saying that nature is medicine in itself. He had always been a city person, while still enjoying nature from time to time, but being there at that moment was particularly appeasing. He wasn’t sure if it was because he woke up in a good mood or if it was due to the freshly brewed coffee’s delicious taste. Either way, he felt great at that moment, and he felt like he could sit there all day long, admiring the scenery and walking around the village. No spotlight, no cameras, no fans; nothing. Spending a day in anonymity sounded appealing. After finishing his drink, he felt another presence next to him.  
  
“What are you doing here alone, hyung?”  
  
Baekhyun’s voice was calm, as soothing as his coffee. Minseok smiled and answered his question, never leaving his gaze off the paddle field. “Just admiring the view.”  
  
“Mhmm.” Baekhyun sat down next to Minseok, their shoulders brushing each other and giving more warmth at the same occasion. The two men didn’t speak for a while, Baekhyun drinking his hot beverage slowly while looking at the scenery. The oldest took a breath of fresh air, revitalized.  
  
“I could totally picture myself living here quietly, without any stress. It would be great,” said the younger nostalgically and making Minseok smile softly.  
  
“That’s exactly what I was thinking. I wish we would spend the entire day here.”  
  
“Kyungsoo would love this village.” 

Minseok smiled wider and nodded, imagining his other friend on the trip with them and sitting next to him. The three of them would most probably be admiring the scenery peacefully, wrapped in their coats and scarves, drinking their coffee together and simply bathing in each other’s presence.  
  
The two idols spent the next minutes in each other’s company in a comfortable silence. They were both completely at ease. While some locals were passing by the café, they greeted the two friends enthusiastically, happy to see some unfamiliar faces in their hometown. Some of them even exchanged a few words, Minseok and Baekhyun practicing their Japanese at the same time and enjoying the strangers’ humbleness and simplicity. It was very different from Seoul where this kind of action, which felt so natural here, was perceived as weird and awkward there. While they were not used to making some small talk with random passersby, it was surprisingly easy to interact with them. They were welcoming and very friendly.  
  
Suddenly, two kids were running out of the café followed by a couple. Minseok didn’t understand everything they said, but they seemed to try to calm their energetic children down. They greeted the two idols before heading off, the kids teasing each other and clinging to their parents' legs. Minseok observed the family closely and smiled. “Baek, there is something that have been on my mind for a while and I was wondering if it would be alright to ask you about it?”  
  
The younger man hummed in response.  
  
“Do you think that we will be able to have a family someday?”  
  
Baekhyun turned around, serious yet calm. Minseok could feel his stare on him, probably trying to decipher his expression that didn’t give anything away. Baekhyun seemed to have something in his mind, but stayed silent for a while before turning his head back, eyes locked on the beautiful view in front of them. “I don’t know, honestly. I know that I want to have my own family for sure. It has always been clear in my mind ever since I was a kid and I like to believe that I will make my dream come true.”  
  
Minseok didn’t say a word, a wave of melancholy hitting him. He continued to observe the family that was still in sight, warmth making his stomach clench from the feelings the family evoked within him; the children’s laughter, the parent’s scolding that was firm yet filled with care. The way the four figures were walking away, the couple by each other’s side and the children running farther away at some point, playfully pushing each other until their parents caught them and held their hands.  
  
“Why are you asking me that?”  
  
The oldest sighed and stretched his arms while looking at the family walking farther away until they were out of reach. He inhaled the pure scent of the blooming flowers around him and smiled bitterly. “Well, I am turning thirty years old next year yet I haven’t dated much. People usually marry in their twenties, right? I am afraid I will be too old to have kids when the time will be appropriate.”  
  
Baekhyun looked at him again and finally locked eyes with Minseok. The two stayed silent again, only the sounds of the cars passing by occasionally as well as the wind brushing the trees and rustling their clothes being audible. “Hyung, it’s-“  
  
“Ah! This place is amazing! I am feeling completely refreshed!” Jongdae joined them, accompanied by the filming crew, all of them having a radiant smile dancing on their lips and illuminating their features. “Are you guys ready to go?”  
  
Minseok and Baekhyun nodded and got up, even though they were disappointed that their conversation was interrupted. Everyone walked in the direction of their respective cars in order to continue their ride towards their destination. Before entering it, Baekhyun patted Minseok’s shoulder and let his hand slide on his back soothingly. The oldest smiled at him before hopping in the car, taking his usual seat next to the window. Baekhyun sat at the opposite while Jongdae was in the middle.  
  
“Alright! Let’s continue our road trip!” exclaimed the latter, happy to hit the road again.  
  
Just like that, the three men and the filming crew were off, Minseok gazing at the breathtaking scenery while thinking of the lovely family that exited the café, happy yet nostalgic and bitter. He was only hoping that someday he would be able to have people to call his own family before it would be too late, people to cherish and love, people who will have his name and grow by his side. He dearly hoped he was one of the lucky ones who would have the chance to realise this wish of his, something so trivial and common for the regular citizens, but out of reach for him and his bandmates.


End file.
